


Day 9. Clock

by Munnin



Series: Fictober [9]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: After the events of Exhausted, Captain Gel just really needs a drink.





	Day 9. Clock

Fordo made his way across the floor of 79’s, a cup of Corellian brandy in each hand. He’d seen the captain come in with a group of troopers, seen him sit alone at the end of the bar. 

Fordo didn’t know the trooper by name or number but he recognised the look. 

A mission had gone badly. Lives had been lost. And the captain needed a drink.

Fordo set the cup down next to the trooper’s gloves, lifting his own. “To brothers living and lost.” 

“Brothers living and lost.” The captain echoes and took a grateful sip. “Thank you. I needed this. Just couldn’t summon the energy to grab the barman’s attention.” In truth, he’d been wallowing. 

Fordo understood the feeling and held out a hand. “Captain Fordo, Red Mist squad.”

“Captain Gel, 602nd.” Gel shook his hand.

“Your platoon rescued the survivors from the medical frigate Obdurance.” Fordo nodded, raising his cup in salute. “A lot of brothers owe you their lives.”

“Not me.” Gel scowled, looking into the amber depths of his drink. “The Jedi Commander we followed. He was the hero.” 

“I take it he didn’t make it?” Fordo asked softly. 

Gel shook his head. “It was a trap. The Seps had attacked the Obdurance then backed off to wait for help to arrive. We were swamped almost as soon as we came out of hyperspace. Commander Vhetin scrambled the fighters. We almost had them licked when another shipload showed up. He ordered us back but-”

“But you stayed.” Fordo nodded. He would have done the same. 

“The Reticent dropped hyperspace rings for us, so we could cover her retreat before she made the jump. I got to mine in time, so did my lieutenant...”

“But the commander didn’t.” It was more a statement than a question. It was all too easy for Fordo to imagine how it could go.

“Just before I jumped, I thought I saw a shot graze his ring.” Gel sighed and lowered his head, running his hand through his short-cropped hair. “We went back to search as soon as we realised he hadn’t made rendezvous. But there was no sign. If he made the jump with a damaged hyperdrive…”

Fordo nodded. There was no telling what might happen. Or if they’d ever find out what had. “How is his master taking it?”

“About as well as expected. Master Ralin’s not exactly the General type, she left that to Commander Vhetin. We were on our way back to Coruscant when we picked up the distress call. I think she was hoping to promote him and retire.” He shook his head and took another sip of the brandy. “We’ll be reassigned soon. I can’t see her wanting to leave the Jedi Temple after this. Who knows who we’ll get as general this time.”

“Worry about that tomorrow.” Fordo clapped a hand on Gel’s shoulder. “Tonight you’re off the clock. You saved a lot of lives, helped a lot of brothers. The least we can do is buy you another round. And we’ll toast your lost commander together.” 

Reluctantly Gel let Fordo draw him over to a table in the corner to join Red Mist in a rare night off. Wherever Cin Vhetin was, Gel hoped the Force was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always, to my long suffering beta Josh.


End file.
